Mistakes
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: Shane and Mitchie hadn't spoken since their fight and neither can stop thinking about eachother. Havoc runs amock when Shane sees Mitchie in her brothers arms. Mistaking her for her boyfriend, how many more mistakes will he make before he loses her? SXM


Mitchie held her head in her hands, refusing to let anymore tears leave her eyes, but she failed successfully. Mitchie just couldn't let the fact go that Shane hated her and that he had walked out on her Final Jam performance. School started in a couple of days and the only good thing since Camp Rock was that Caitlyn had moved into her home town area and Sierra had made friends with her.

'Mitchie?' came a voice and Mitchie looked up and wiped her eyes. Her older brother Danny poked his head around the room and Mitchie nodded at him, allowing him to enter.

'Oh Mitch, I'm sorry.' He wrapped his arms around his little sister. 'But we have to be strong about these things little sis. Shane Gray was just another jerky pop star and I bet that he would have done _exactly_ the same thing if he were in your position. Michelle Torres, you have a brilliant voice and one day you are going to become even more famous than him and I will bet my life's savings on that.' Danny kissed the top of her head.

'Thanks Dan, you always know how to make me feel better.' Mitchie mumbled.

'No I have to get back to my maths work or Mrs Willow will kill me!' Danny laughed and left.

Mitchie and Danny entered school together and they both met up with their friends.

'Hey Mitch, how's your brother?' Sierra said, biting her lip.

'Sierra! Don't deny it any longer. I _know _you have a crush on Danny.' Mitchie laughed and Sierra blushed. Caitlyn started to hold her sides as she was laughing also, but Mitchie put a stop to that. 'And you can't deny that you like Nate.' Mitchie smiled and it was Caitlyn's turn to blush.

'W-w-w-well I'd hardly say it was crush.' Caitlyn stuttered and the three girls made their way to their first class.

Meanwhile, Shane, Nate and Jason were in the limo discussing their dilemma.

'Dude, I can't believe you just did that!' Nate cried.

'Yeah, 1st you don't make me a birdhouse and 2nd you beat up out manager and our producer! No wonder their making you go to a school.'

'No Jason, the label is making all three of us go to this school because Shane didn't learn his lesson at camp.'

'It was that stupid liar called MITCHIE!' Shane threw his hat a Jason who was just sitting opposite.

'Ow!' Jason cried and Nate suddenly began laughing.

'What?' Shane asked gloomily.

'This is all over a _girl_?'

'Mitchie isn't just some fan girl. She saw the real me, but she was lying to me and we haven't spoken since and now I have to go to a school full of screaming fan girls!' Shane threw his head back against the leather seats when suddenly the limo came to a halt and the driver spoke to the three.

'Sir? We have arrived at your destination.' He said and the three stars got out to unfortunately find out that it was break and everyone was out. Screams were heard and the three stars split, most going after Shane. When Shane rounded the corner and lost them he heard voices, so he looked around the corner and gasped when he saw who he'd never thought he'd see again.

Mitchie and Danny hugged each other.

'I'm sorry this happened to you Mitchie.'

'Me too, the last thing I want to do is be told to show Shane Gray and his band members around the school.'

'Why not get Caitlyn and Sierra to do it with you.'

Mitchie laughed and shook her head. 'Danny, I asked but Principle Dames said no.'

'Well, what ever happens I love you and you know that, right?' Danny said seriously, looking into her eyes.

Mitchie hugged Danny again and murmured. 'I love you too Danny and I always will.' Danny kissed the top of her head and smiled down at her. Suddenly someone stepped out and Mitchie and Danny looked at the person.

'Is this you're little boyfriend Michelle?' Shane said angrily, as he stepped out and the two siblings jumped away from each other. Danny opened his mouth.

'Shane, what every you heard or saw is not what it seems or looks like.' Mitchie cried, beating her brother to it.

'Yeah right.' Shane scoffed, 'another one of your lies Mitchie? You had a boyfriend and the whole time before you were found out you were flirting with me!'

'Flirting with him?' Danny looked at Mitchie.

'Shane! Listen to me.'

'I did once Mitchie, and the last time that happened my heart got crushed and I am not going to make that mistake again.' Shane turned on his heel ran off and Mitchie just broke down onto Danny's chest.

'Can't he see that you're my brother?'

'Hey, hey, hey. I am not going to start an incest relationship with you Mitchie.' Danny said and Mitchie burst out laughing.

'Well thank heavens for that.' She wiped a happy tear from her eye.

'Now brighten up because you have to show Connect 3 around the school. See ya later sis.' Danny then walked off to his trombone class. Mitchie smiled and reported to the office to see the Jason, Nate and Shane were already there.

'MITCHIE!' Jason scooped Mitchie into a big hug. When he released her he looked confused. 'Why am I hugging you? I don't really know you, only what Shane's told me.'

Mitchie laughed. 'Relax Jason. I don't care what Shane's told you. I've moved on.'

'Oh yeah, you really have, haven't you.' Shane sneered and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

'Well Mickie.' Principle Dames started.

'Um, it's Mit_chie_' Mitchie corrected her.

'Yes, I believe it's time for you to show Connect 3 their classes and around the school.' Principle Dames handed Mitchie their schedules and shut the door.


End file.
